


Madame Butterfly

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [76]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Awesome Claire Temple, Co-workers, Gen, Medical, Mutants, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Nothing is absolute- save death.Sometimes even that can be put on hold with the right help





	Madame Butterfly

Michael was smiling at he got into the ER, he was only shadowing currently. It felt a lot like residency, figuring out who was who, what was where; though it did give him a lot of insight as to who was new and who had been working in the field for years. “Michael,” Claire cheered and patted his shoulder as she rushed by, “Crash on the way in. 5 inbound. Suit up kid.”

“I'm only shadowing today.”

“Just get ready for it.”

Michael wasn't supposed to instruct outside of life or death, that is to say he wasn't the doctor with rank. He wasn't supposed to speak over but, they couldn't see what he saw. “You need to get her into surgery now, or she's going to lose the leg,” he whispered to the man he was shadowing. “The arteries are sealed shut in her thigh, they were completely crush/clamped. This ends in amputation if you don't get circulation back soon.”

The doctor just gave him a look as he called for them to get her stabilized, and set up for the bone to be repaired. They wouldn't touch near what the main problem was, they would repair the bone through an incision across the top of the thigh, they wouldn't witness the damage done, if, if they were lucky enough to catch the amount of blood not pouring out and the chances of them using suction was high. Michael stepped away since the doctor was busy, “Claire, how long was the woman pinned in the wreck?”

“It... um 10 minutes to get her out. I, I don't have when they called.”

“They're going to make her lose the leg if they don't realize her fucking leg was completely crush/pinned. I don't know how it's still attached but she's going to lose it if they just fix the bone and walk away. They Have to repair the blood supply or it will slowly die.”

“Did you-”

“Told him, shrugged me off.”

“Shit... I'll, I'll try-”

“Morbius!”

Michael growled at the doctor calling him back, smirking at Claire's glare. “Yeah, coming.”

“Tell them what you told me, about the crash patient.”

“She's going to lose her leg unless circulation is repaired...” Michael was eyeing the suit looking a little concerned.

“You're aware of Dr. Morbius' abilities, or were you not informed?” That made Michael smirk at the confused look when the suit held out a piece of paper to him, “You're cleared for active work. No shadowing required, go work, doctor.”

“Thank you. Claire,” he called over the chatter, “Green light, go!”

She bolted for the surgery to inform them of the situation. “Good job, kid, it's good to have you back.”

Michael smiled as he checked the beds, “It's good to be back.”

Michael stopped as he heard it, “Shit,” he snagged a nurse, “Any children come in with a cough or breathing problems?”

“Yeah, bed 2, why?”

“What's procedure for whooping cough here?”

“Shit, masks,” she rushed off to alert the treatment nurses while Michael frowned, the child already had a mask on before he even mentioned it.

He felt a catch in his ribs, suddenly remembering when he'd had that cough young enough to actually remember the initial visit. “Michael, you okay kid?”

“Kid's immuno compromised with whooping cough... I've- I've been there,” he took a deep breath as he went up to talk with the parents to get the kid admitted for observation and treatment, he just hoped the attentive parents caught it early enough to make it an easier recovery.

Michael blinked as he was supposed to be heading to lunch, “Claire... odd question. Where's the break room?”

Claire laughed and told him, “It's a trip... better off heading out for lunch.”

“Shit, anyone on break?”

“I got you doc, come on,” Michael smiled at one of the younger CNAs jumping forward, still bright eyed and bushy tailed, “So, how long have you been working ER?”

“About a decade total.”

“What? No way... Wow, I hope I'm still that easy going when I've been on this job that long. Most people say you burn out quick in emergency.”

“You can, almost did... You just, you've gotta find good people to work with and just, you can't panic and you have to keep that cardinal rule in your head. The patient's health is the priority.”

“So,” she punched the elevator up button, “What's the worst thing you had to deal with?”

Michael blinked and shrugged, “Like, 'worst' as in situation, condition, ya gotta be more specific in this profession.”

“Like, what was your 'fml' day like?”

Michael laughed, “We lost hospital wide power...back up and all. Ended up having to call in a favor to get it back on and deliver a totally 'surprise' little gift from god in the dark. That was... well it was fml at the moment but now I guess it was the best day. It told me a lot about how well my ER could hold it together and how quick they got shit together and kept up in times of crisis. I don't know how but we didn't lose a single patient while the power was out.”

“Wow, wait, Claire said she'd worked with you before-”

“She was my Head Nurse at the time. She, she followed me out the door when they finally pissed me off.”

“Talk about a ride or die...”

Michael groaned, “Oh god, not that again. Just to shut down the rumor mill now, I'm married, finally I might add, and it's not to her. She- she was my mentor. She's been there for me through my entire medical schooling, I learned from her since I was in your position, day one. I was very lucky to have a good teacher like her.”

He got a nod, “Yeah, um, yeah...”

“What, is there already an office pool on us to lose or something?”

“No- it's not that! It's, it's gonna be a bad day,” she frowned at him, “We're going to have to cut this short.”

Michael blinked as his phone rang then looked back at her, “Pre-cog?”

“Sorta it's, complicated. You need to answer that.”

Michael say Claire's name and picked it up, “What's wrong?”

“Building fire, we've got a full ER heading in, they're already redirecting what they can but we're closest.”

“Do you have a specialist you can get a hold of?”

“They're already on the way, but- traffic.”

“Shit, on the way now.” Michael patted the worried young woman's shoulder, “It's a chance, isn't it? Like, if the breeze blows too hard in one direction it can be wrong. Isn't it?”

Her eyes widened, “Yeah.”

“Alright Madame Butterfly, I've gotta get back to the ER, enjoy your break.” Michael tapped his inducer before shrugging at the look she gave him before turning it back on, “I highly suggest registering as Mutant if you haven't already. That way they can help you if something goes wrong. And speak up, kid, I've been where you are, it only takes one set of ears to hear you to get things fixed. And goddamn do I got good hearing.” Michael waved at her as he stepped out the next floor the elevator stopped on to hit the stairs to head back down.

-

Michael had waited until Claire was able to go on break and followed like an exhausted smoke covered puppy, when they got to the break room he just grumbled as he shuffled toward the corner when he saw the benches taken, sat down, then flopped onto his back. Waving a hand when a few people stood up, “Fine, just, long day.”

Claire came over with coffee, bless her, and food, this woman is a saint... can't tell him otherwise, “You good kid?”

“So sick of the sound of smoke filled lungs, there's someone singing a floor down, they have a nice voice.”

Claire smirked, nudging him until he sat up, “Welcome back to the fast lane.”

Michael hummed and smiled as he took the coffee and extra sandwich she brought. “It's... it's good to be back. Hey, you know the bright eyed/bushy tailed CNA, the one that tried to bring me here when the fire call went out?”

“Yeah, what about her? She trying to land herself a doctor?”

“No, but... just, listen when she talks, okay?”

“Care to share?”

“She has something akin to precognition. It's, it's odd. It's more a probability than absolute. So things can change. I don't know exactly how it works but,” Michael shrugged, “Just, pay attention when she tries to speak up or looks worried. She might be a hell of an asset to patient safety.”

“History repeating itself, just why not, let her know I'm a safe person that will listen and do what I can but... I can't guarantee anything except the chance to help.”

“I know, but honestly, no one will go against you when you speak up.” Michael blinked, tilting his head, making Claire smirk and shake hers. “Something's wrong...”

“What?”

Michael was already getting up, leaving the room to catch the poor CNA looking about to cry, “What's wrong?”

“She's- she's going to die if they send her home... Her heart. Something, something's wrong in her chest, something. She'll die, alone...”

“Come on,” Claire rushed for the elevator while he drug the confused CNA to the stairwell, “Hold tight.”

“What,” her eyes widened and she clung tight as he jumped the rail, floating to a stop before they touched the ground, “You can... holy-”

“The patient, where is she?”

“She, ER, she came in- she lives alone, woke up, thought she'd had a seizure in her sleep when she woke up... She-”

“So she's still in the ER? Brain MRI checking for damage or clot?”

She nodded, “It's not in her head.”

He rushed, off with her on his heels, “Name, did you get a name?”

She shook her head, pointing toward a woman getting ready to be transported for an MRI, “Wait!”

Michael knelt down in front of the chair, “I'm so sorry to do this but just bare with me-” Blood, broken vessel... blood slowly pouring from the heart.. damaged. “She needs a chest MRI right now. I can't, I can't see how it happened but... she has blood filling her pericardium. It seems you didn't have a seizure in your sleep, you had some kind of vessel rupture.”

“What?”

“It ruptured something on the outside of your heart. Get a heart surgeon in here, I can't... I can't see the extent of the damage.”

Claire made it to them about the time they got her rushed to surgery, “What'd I miss?”

Michael laughed, “Those elevators are slow as fuck, they need an ER break room.”

“Wanna put in a suggestion for them?”

Michael smiled at the finally calming CNA, “Thanks-”

“No, thank You, if you hadn't listened... She woulda been given something for seizures and just sent home. She, she woulda been dead in 2 days. It- it was an absolute, only you made it change.”

He patted her shoulder, “Told you, got damn good ears.”

She smiled, rubbed her eyes, “I'm... I'm not even technically on the clock, I, I should head out. Thank you.”

Michael sighed as he waved after her then sighed again, “Is this how you felt with me?”

“Yup.”

Michael laughed as he knocked her shoulder, “I'm never getting lunch am I?”

“We still got time.”

 

 


End file.
